The coil of electromagnetic relays can consume relatively large amounts of power when powered. Various methods currently employed to reduce power consumption are mechanically complex or require complex power control circuits external to the relay. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.